<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>P5 girl week day 1: Fantasy by TheGaycientOne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066699">P5 girl week day 1: Fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGaycientOne/pseuds/TheGaycientOne'>TheGaycientOne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>P5 girl week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ann the horrible thief, Fantasy, Gen, Might continue this in the future, P5 girl week, Shiho the good angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGaycientOne/pseuds/TheGaycientOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann had expected to be left to rot in prison when she gets an unexpected visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>P5 girl week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>P5 girl week day 1: Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Decided to partake in the P5 girl week with choosing fantasy for the first day. I have some plans for the next days but I might skip some days. I'm also horrible to make a small oneshot and have already thought of where to take this story in the future. Also I would like to mention that the first half was written on my phone and that I'm bad at grammar. The mods of the P5 girl week can post a link to this work if they want, since I don't have a twitter for writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ann had really done it this time. It had all seemed so simple, an easy job that she had done a dozen times before. Except that they had been waiting for her to try and sneak into the warehouse where all the food was stored. In her defense she had only been stealing the food to feed the poor and starving people of the lower districts. All the lords of the city didn’t need it anyway, seeing as they threw a feast every night. Ann hadn’t expected to be thrown into the dungeon. As she sat against the wall of her cold cell, she rested her forehead on her knees, looking at the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have really done it this time you idiot. How do you plan to get out of this one” she said to herself, half hoping that the universe might throw an answer her way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me but do you need help” came a small voice from in front of her. Ann jumped at the sound of another person, she knew that she was alone in her cell and she hadn’t heard anybody enter. As she got to her feet she saw a girl standing before her, looking a bit startled by Ann’s sudden movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?” Ann questioned the timid girl. Looking over her, she was half a head shorter than Ann and had long black hair. Her clothes were a bit worn and had surely seen better days but they weren’t falling off her slender form just yet. What made Ann’s eyes widen in shock were the two wings protruding from behind her. They were covered in pure white feathers that almost seemed to give off a glowing light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m sorry for not introducing myself. I am shiho” the girl said, doing a small bow as she introduced herself. “As for how I got in here, I simply walked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait you are telling me that you simply walked into the most secure prison in this entire kingdom and then came into this random locked cell? Why would you do that and what are you even?” Ann said, not buying that explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if that is how you want to put it then yes i did do that” Shiho said. “As for what I am, I guess some of your kind calls me an angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Wait a second you are an angel?’’ Ann said in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Yes, although I do believe it has been quite some time since the last mortal saw any of my kind’’ Shiho said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’If you really are an angel why haven’t you been caught yet and brought before the Dragon Empress?’’ Ann questioned. Usually the Empress knew of everything that went on in her empire, and she would certainly want to see this angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Well we angels don’t like to reveal ourselves to just anyone, not every person is of a good heart, I’m sure you know this’’ Shiho said as she made her way towards Ann’s bed to sit down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’If you don’t like showing yourself then why me, and why would you come to this prison of all places? Not many good people end up in prison if you didn’t know’’ Ann said, thinking that maybe the angel wasn’t aware of how things worked around here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’I know that, don’t take me for an idiot just because I’m not from around’’ Shiho said with a slightly annoyed tone. ‘’It’s just that I have been sent on a mission here and I don’t really know how to complete my task. That’s why I decided to enlist the help of a mortal to aid me. The only problem is that there aren’t many good people left in this city.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’So, what has that got to do with me?’’ Ann wondered out loud. ‘’I’m just a lowly thief, why would you reveal yourself to me?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Because I can sense that you have a good heart and that you want to help people’’ Shiho explained. ‘’And besides, you could use my help to get out of this hole.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’I guess you are right in some of that’’ Ann said while stroking her chin. ‘’Tell you what, get me out of here and then we can discuss me helping you.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Nope, you have to agree before I help you out’’ Shiho said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Will you at least tell me what your mission is before I agree’’ Ann asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’I’m sorry but I can’t tell you, not before I know that you will help’’ Shiho said as she stood up. ‘’But rest assure, I wouldn’t have chosen you unless I was completely sure that you could do it’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Well I suppose that leaves me little choice’’ Ann answered. ‘’Fine I will help you with your mission.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Shiho jumped up and down with joy, not expecting Ann to actually say yes so easily. She made her way to hug Ann so tightly that she almost squeezed the air out of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Alright that’s enough’’ Ann managed to squeeze out. Shiho finally let go of her while a big dumb smile stretched from ear to ear was plastered on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Thank goodness, I’m so happy right now’’ Shiho said with a joyful voice. ‘’Now let's get out of here, we have an Empress to deal with.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Wait hold on, your mission is to deal with the Empress. The Dragon Empress’’ Ann said, thinking that she had misheard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Mhmm, now to make our great escape’’ Shiho said as she made her way towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh God what have I gotten myself into’’ Ann muttered as she followed Shiho.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this story. Again I might return to this in the future, but don't hold your breath. I have some issues getting off my ass and actually write so I would greatly appreciate a comment, be that a simple good work or if you have any criticism.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>